Kari
Kari & Tako is an animated comedy adventure film based on the characters from Digimon Adventure. It follows Kari, a teenage girl that's part human and part Gatomon, and Tako, a young boy that likes Kari so much, living their adventures through the isle of digital monsters with Sora, Mimi, and Rika. Plot For years, Kari has been living in the jungle since she and the other girls was borned but has trouble finding who she is. But when Tako arrived, everything changes when she didn't know that he's not danerous as Sora thought humans would be Characters * Kari Kaymia - She's an 13 year old teenage girl with short brown hair and eyes. Kari is more of a rookie since she is the kind member of the digi-girls. Her digi-brid form is Gatomon. * Tako Jeruman - He's an 7 year old boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes. He wears a green and blue sleeveless vest over his shirt, khaki shorts, cyan socks, green and blue strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with blue stripes. He has an love interest on Kari when he met her and likes to ride on her in her backpack. Though he does have a hygine problem for Kari and the others to handle. * Sora Takenouchi - She's an 14 year old teenage girl with lightly tanned skin, chin-length orange hair, and maroon eyes. She acts as the leader to the digi-irds and tries to keep Kari safe. Her digi-brid form is Biyomon. * Mimi Tachikawa - She's a 13 year old teenage girl with light skin and long hair curled up at the tips and dyed in shades of pink with star decorations. Her digi-brid form is Palmon. * Rika Nonaka - She's a 13 year old teenage girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie. Her digi-brid form is Renamon. * Yolei Inoue - She's a 12 year old teenage girl has long and straight lavender hair that reaches to her waist and brown eyes and is always seen wearing large, round glasses. Her digi-brid form is Hawkmon. Trivia *To deal with a problem that has a NC-17 rating, a plan to dim the rating down is being discussed. The goal is to create a Digimon concept that involves teenage girls and a young disabled boy in the jungle trying to survive. it was made to be as weird as possible to bring out the humor in Kari and Tako. *This project was being developed for a while being from a small idea to a large concept from game to script. Other parts that were used from it was reworked into the script to include most of the ideas that would or would not work. The design of the digi-brid girls was to make them humanoid but with digimon features based on their companions from the anime. *The style of it is Disney's Pocahontas meets Tarzan meeting The Island of Dr. Moreau to have it as a self-discovery journey about Kari as a digi-brid while connecting with Tako about him and their past. *The project uses characters from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers while the villagers would be from Element Animation. *Yolei was not set to appear in this early on. But due to the story being as short, the idea to bring Yolei in as Tako's city friend was worked in to learn more about him and his city life. * Some of the events are loosely based on Andrew's life. some of which are parts being from the game script and a short demo of how Kari & Tako works. *A movie script of it is being dicussed to bring it to life but to make it more as a digimon adventure vibe to have the story less sex and more sci-fi with adventure. Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Human Boy/Cartoon Girl Category:Films Category:Tarzan Category:Kari & Tako Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi